1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved advertising insert which provides a product coupon or a reminder sheet together with a instant response card such as a return card which may be mailed back to the advertiser, and in one aspect, to a new magazine advertising insert with a removable, repositionable information piece and a support member for that piece on an advertising signature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mailers or return cards or instant response cards which have been inserted in magazines are well known. These cards are usually of card stock sufficient to meet the specifications for the United States mails and which are joined along a fold line to separate the mail or return card from the advertising piece and the fold permits the same to be bound with the signatures in the magazine at the bindery. To promote the Post-it.TM. note pads, during the early days of their introduction, pads with as few as ten sheets had been placed on an advertising sheet to provide a physical sample of the product to the consumer at the time of purchase of the advertising sheet or a magazine bearing the advertising sheet. The sheets in the pad were adhered by the adhesive band along an edge perpendicular to the binding edge with the back sheet permanently glued to the page.
Further, it has been known prior to the present invention to print recipes on one surface of a sheet of paper having a repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive coated along one edge of the opposite side of the sheet and attaching the printed sheet by said adhesive direct on an advertising page. The edge bearing the adhesive was perpendicular to the binding edge. Such a program was offered for sale to a company commercializing baking products more than a year prior to the filing date of this application.
The present invention however, is concerned with an advertising insert comprising a printed sheet and a support sheet therefor which support sheet is readily adapted to be a printed return card or instant response card and thus could have the proper size and weight for mailing. This support card, which will be referred to hereafter as the backer, has adhered to one face thereof the printed sheet of paper stock having a narrow band of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive coated along one edge to adhere the paper stock in registry with one edge of the backer. Thus, the pressure sensitive adhesive coated printed sheet provides a product coupon, recipe, directions, phone numbers, reminders or other graphics or indicia, which is removable from the magazine, adapting the same to be positioned as desired by the user and the backer is preferably provided with a perforated edge adjacent a spot or two of permanent adhesive which binds the backer to a page of an advertising signature.
That invention thus differs also from an advertising piece prepared by 3M Deutschland GmbH, Postfach 100422, 4040 Neuss, West Germany, which piece included an eight page little booklet which was adhered by a permanent adhesive to a cover page of a Post-it.TM. note pad advertisement wherein the back sheet of the booklet was adhered by a permanent adhesive to the cover page of the advertisement and was of relatively stiff material bearing a return address for 3M Deutschland GmbH, and within the booklet between said back sheet and a cover sheet, on page 3, was adhered a plurality of sheets of yellow paper positioned in a stack. Each sheet had a repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive coated on one surface along one marginal edge positioned in register and aligned with the free edge of the page such that a pad was formed from the sheets and the pad was adhered to page 3 of this booklet. The advertisement was primarily to attract attention to the repositionable yellow note sheets. The front cover of this booklet which was adhered to the page had printing corresponding to the printed page such that the booklet was registered with the printing on the page and the cover of the booklet appeared to be a continuation of the printed page at first glance. The booklet was positioned with the bound edge of the booklet generally parallel to the binding edge of the advertising page. The bound or common edge of the booklet was spaced from the binding edge of the advertising page.
The present invention differs from these prior art forms in that a laminate of a support sheet, the backer, and at least one repositionable sheet of paper, due to the coating on one surface thereof of the narrow band of low-tack pressure sensitive adhesive, provides an advertising insert which may be readily placed by existing equipment in a bindery on any printed advertising page and adhered thereto by conventional means such as a hot melt adhesive or a cold glue to secure the same to the sheet and there is no pressure sensitive adhesive exposed which can interfere with the handling of these laminates at the bindery which are generally of a size on the order of 9 cm.times.13 cm (3.5.times.5 inches). The position of the pressure sensitive adhesive coated edge assures trouble-free handling at the bindery.
The insert of the present invention also provides an attention-gathering advertising insert which is readily adapted to the advertising market for magazines to aid in getting information to the consumer in a form which will be readily usable by the consumer.
The features of this invention will be further described below.